


Fly Away

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment-fic for the prompt: "Comfort of Strangers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

It was a rare day that Nyssa came home exhausted, stunned, nearly beaten by the day, but Sara had been on the other side of that enough to know what to do.

She lay next to Nyssa in the bed, letting her fingers run through Nyssa's hair. Sara wasn't part of the mission today, and it wasn't her place to ask, so she didn't know what had happened: if they had lost a colleague, if Nyssa had been hurt or captured, or if Nyssa were upset about having to hurt someone innocent. None would usually make Nyssa look like this (Nyssa was usually unperturbable, a spine of steel beneath the soft skin and lush breasts). But today she seemed distracted and pained and maybe even a little lost. It made Sara want to hold Nyssa tighter, to cling to her until she remembered her strength.

Sometimes, when Nyssa was like this, warm and pliant in Sara's arms, face buried in Sara's neck, Sara wondered what Nyssa could have been like with a different father. She liked imagining it: Nyssa as a college student, then at some great job, sexy and self-assured and with nothing to prove. Maybe she'd pick Sara up at a bar, flirt with her until Sara fell hard for her, for that knowing smile, that deliciously hungry way of looking Sara up and down.

"I never know what you're thinking, my little bird," Nyssa murmured softly then. "Do not be a stranger to me."

Sara kissed her forehead. "I'm just thinking about you."


End file.
